Interrupted
by kelpie169
Summary: Killian and Emma try to sneak away for a quickie...but things don't quite go as planned... Now officially expanded into a one shot series!
1. Chapter 1: Interrupted

Disclaimer: All things Once belong to Adam and Eddy. I'm just playing with their toys.

* * *

"Think we can sneak away, love?"

Emma dropped the dish in her hands, surveying the chaos in the loft. The twins were running amok all through the living room and the baby was babbling to herself, completely enraptured with..._what had Henry put on for them?_

"Apparently The History Channel is just the way to distract her. Better take advantage while we can, darling."

Her eyes turned to Killian, scanning from his mussed hair down to his jean clad legs, then back up to his eyes filled with hope.

"I'll sneak up. Follow in a few."

She grabbed a dish towel to dry her hands, tossing it to the counter as she slowly crept out of the room. She skirted around behind the couch, praying that the kids didn't catch her. Her sigh of relief as she snuck silently up the stairs whooshed out of her as she crossed the threshold to their room. She peeled her shirt off, reminding herself that she desperately needed to do laundry as she tossed it onto the ever growing pile of clothes strewn around the room.

Hot lips met the back of her neck as strong arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her back into his body roughly.

"You were **supposed** to wait and make sure they were settled," she giggled as he nipped at the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

"Couldn't wait love. You know how I can't help myself around you," he grunted as her hips ground back into his own.

"Come on, we don't know how long they'll stay occupied!"

She spun around quickly and yanked his t-shirt over his head, messing his hair up further as he tugged at her yoga pants. He kneeled down, lightly tapping her foot so she'd lift before pressing soft kisses into the delicate lace covering her mound. She gasped in pleasure before yanking on his ears.

"No time. Come up here!"

He grinned devilishly and a draft hit her-_damn it, really?! Is it really so hard to leave my underwear intact?_ She rolled her eyes and tugged him toward her and she fumbled behind her back for her bra. His fingers deftly undid the button on his jeans and he shoved them down his legs, thankful that he had no clean underwear to get in the way.

He shoved her back onto the bed, his body covering hers as he followed her down. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, tongues dueling for dominance as he gripped his cock and slid along her folds. Without warning, he thrust inside her, seating himself fully and eliciting a strangled groan from both of them.

Their bodies crashed into each other's, passion and pleasure rolled into one exquisite feeling as they both climbed quickly toward their release. Emma's eyes drifted shut as a she felt a tightening low in her belly, her walls fluttering around him as she climbed higher and higher. Killian buried his face in her golden hair, approaching the point of no return, both of them grunting and moaning with the effort.

"DADA!"

Killian yanked himself back, eyes wide as he lost his balanced and tumbled off the side of the bed. Emma gasped, trying to slow her heart from it's impending attack as she turned to look at Olivia whose nose was nearly touching her own.

They stared at each other for a moment before Emma burst out laughing, Killian climbing back on the bed as he tugged a sheet over his lap and chuckling along with her.

Olivia stared at her parents, clearly puzzled by whatever she'd walked in on.

"Take her back out. Maybe put on something that will keep her attention a little longer than a documentary about the Middle Ages," Emma gasped out as she threw her arm over her eyes, blocking out the light streaming through the thin gauzy curtains.

Killian chuckled lightly as he stood, tucking the sheet around himself like a toga and pulling their daughter into his arms.

"Come on, you rascal!" Emma chuckled as she heard his thunderous footsteps descending the rickety stairs. "Oy! Boys!"

Not wanting to know, she let her fingers drift down her stomach, finding the slick place between her thighs that desperately needed attention. As she slowly stroked herself back towards release, a low growl caught her attention. Her eyes cracked open, finding Killian standing in the doorway to their bedroom, sheet now dangling from his hand. His hard cock pointed proudly at her, seeming to lead the charge as he stalked towards where she lay on the bed.

Her legs fell even further open as he launched himself at her, dropping the now unneeded sheet and nestling himself into the space her body had made for him. With a single urgent thrust, they were joined again with a keening groan from him.

Their pace quickly sped up, both racing toward their release once again.

"Fuck, Emma! God love-so tight-ugh...fuuuuuuuuck…." Killian's breath stuttered as his eyes squeezed shut, desperately trying to hold back.

"Killian, fuck," with a slight twist of his hips, he hit a brand new angle, sending her into the stratosphere of pleasure. "Oh god! Right there, fuck-yes! Yes! God! Right-there!"

Emma teetered on the edge of her orgasm, pumping her hips into her husbands and grinding her clit on his pubic bone. Just a little more and she'd be right-

"FUCK!"

With a sharp jolt forward, Killian lunged over her, swiftly pulling his dripping arousal out of her. She groaned in protest, her eyes shooting open in to see what the hold up was.

Only to see Olivia sitting placidly at the foot of the bed.

"She smacked my arse!" Kilian's voice was spectacularly affronted as he yanked the sheet off the floor and over his lap once again. "Bloody little bugger smacked my arse!"

Emma bit her lip to hold back her grin. But when Olivia crawled up towards Killian, settling herself in his lap and provoking a supremely uncomfortable grimace from him, a small giggle escaped.

"Bad dada! Hurt mama. No!" Olivia shook her finger in Killian's face, furrowing her brow in an adorable pout and Emma lost what little restraint she had so far managed to retain.

Her loud guffaws made her body shake as she curled onto her side, nuzzling into Killian's bare hip. The sardonic look on his face as she glanced up at him just made her laugh all the harder.

"Very bad form, Swan. Bad form indeed. And you, little Miss Jones-" with a quick jolt, he had their daughter swung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You need to stay in the living room with your brothers!"

A hand on the sheet again, he marched steadily out of the bedroom and down the stairs as Emma tried to pull herself together.

Her first clue that Killian was back with the rough hand yanking her head back by her hair.

"Ahhhhhh," the moan that ripped out of her throat morphed into a strangled groan as he straddled the back of her thighs, pulling her legs gently apart. With no preamble, he thrust back into the warm haven of her body.

"Oh god love!" Killian thrust quickly, building their release back up yet again. "Fuck, tell me your close Emma. Please! There's no telling how long she'll give us."

A crash from the staircase confirmed his words and she strove to drive everything except his pounding thrusts out of her mind.

"Fuck! Kill-Killian! God, yeah!" His good hand had reached around to rub tight circles on her clit, driving her need for release higher and higher,

A sharp bang on the now closed bedroom door heralded the arrival of their interloper once again. A sharp cry sounded out as she realized she couldn't reach the doorknob.

Emma screwed her eyes shut as Killian slowed his thrusts slightly. "No! Just ignore her, she's fine. Please-so...close!"

Rearing up on his knees, Killian began driving into her with short sharp thrusts angled delightfully upward, hitting that magical spot guaranteed to make her burst.

"Gods-Emma!"

The doorknob jangled again along with the accompanying stomping footsteps of one of the twins.

"Mom! Dad! Livy's crying!" Ryan oh-so-helpfully pointed out as he opened the door a crack before retreating back down the stairs.

"Don't stop! Just-she's fine-don't stop!" Killian had no intention of stopping, evidence by the even tighter circles he drew around her clit.

The bed dipped as Olivia clambered up, plopping her cutely diapered behind on the pillow next to Emma's hand.

"Oh fuck!" Abruptly Emma's release crashed over her. The sharp squeeze of her orgasm drew Killian's out as well, both of them soaring up and over the edge of bliss.

When the shivers and aftershocks had subsided just a bit, Killian collapsed onto her back, turning his head to the side to chuckled at their little girl.

"Well love. THAT was...quite the task," Emma began giggling at his words, carefully shuffling herself out from underneath him.

"Well," she pulled Olivia into the crook of her body against the sheet that was tangled there. "At least she's a cute interruption."

Killian pulled his two girls back into his body, snuggling them close and sighing in contentment. "That she is, love. That she is."


	2. Chapter 2: Sick Day

So, Interrupted is officially expanded thanks to an ask that posted on emmaducklingswan's tumblr page. :) Be aware, this is definite mature content.

Disclaimer: All things Once Upon a Time belong to Adam and Eddy. I'm just playing with their toys.

* * *

Emma flopped to her side, panting as Killian collapsed next to her. His face was flushed with pleasure and he draped his left arm over his eyes, blocking the early morning sunlight peeking through the curtains.

"Feel free to wake me up like that anytime, lass."

Emma snorted inelegantly, pulling herself over to him and draping herself over his chest. She swirled her fingers lazily in his chest hair, pressing soft kisses here and there.

"Not that I'm complaining, but it IS early. What prompted this little romp, Swan? Just can't get enough of my charms?"

Emma smirked and propped her head up on her hand, leaning lightly over him.

"Don't tell me you don't know what day it is," she widened her eyes sarcastically and faked a horrified gasp. "I'm hurt-I'm actually hurt!

She threw herself back onto her pillow, fake heaving sobs wracking her body. Killian barked out a laugh and pulled himself on top of her, trapping her wrists in his good hand. She giggled as he squirmed on top of her, his gloriously naked body pressed against her own.

"Ooooooohhhhh, do that again love," his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his cock started to harden once more.

"Nuh uh, nope. No way, buddy," Emma chuckled as she yanked his head back from its place buried in her neck. "You don't know what today is."

Her lip pouted out and he grazed his teeth against it, a gasp escaping her mouth as he grinned.

"Today, hmmmm….let's see-it's Tuesday," she nodded. "And it's March 13." She nodded again. "Aaaaaaand…"

He scrunched his face up and she giggled again, wiggling to get out from underneath him. He rolled away, flopping back onto the pillow.

Emma's smiled dropped and her voice turned serious. "Are you kidding me? Do you really not know?"

Killian pulled her to him, tugging her to lay on his chest. He beamed down at her.

"And how could I forget, love? It's our anniversary."

She grinned, biting her tongue a little and laughing at the soft growl that vibrated his chest underneath her.

"Uh huh. Hold on pirate. I need to make a phone call," she rolled to her side, snagging her cell phone off the bedside table.

Killian made a zipping motion against his lips and propped his head up on his arm, watching the early morning light play over her face as she hit speed dial 3 and put the cell phone to her ear.

"Hey Dad? Yeah, uh I won't be into the station today," she paused, biting back a grin as she cut her eyes toward Killian's smiling face. "No, I'm-uh...sick."

She faked a cough. Badly. He fought back a laugh and buried his head in the pillow to smother the sound as she smacked halfheartedly at him. He popped up with a wicked smile, inching his hand closer and closer to her bare skin.

"Yeah, the whole nine yards. Stomach, throat, fever...the works. So yeah I won't be in. Okay, gotta go, bye!"

She squirmed under the assault of Killian's good hand as it ran lightly over her ribs, tickling her and making her legs kick and scissor under the sheet.

"Oh, you're sick are you?" His smile was radiant and her heart stuttered, still entirely too unused to feeling so wanted-so loved.

She stretched her neck up, capturing his lips with hers, teasing the seam with her tongue. He groaned into her mouth, pulling her even closer to him and grinding his lower body into hers.

She opened her legs, accepting his body into the cradle of her hips, trying in vain to tug the sheet out from between them. He joined her in their tug of war against the wayward cotton and finally skin met skin, their sighs of relief mingling together.

"I need you Killian. Please."

Her voice was soft and pleading as she looked up into his eyes, begging for the love she'd only ever known from him. His smile softened as he looked down at the goddess he knew he'd never deserve, but was utterly grateful for.

"Aye, love. Anything for you," his lips met hers once again as his hand traveled down her side, stroking softly against her porcelain skin. She shivered in delight as his long, graceful fingers skimmed over her thigh and back up, coming to rest on her ribs. She arched her back, moaning into his mouth as those talented fingers of his sought out a rosy, peaked nipple, lightly tweaking and soothing away the hurt with a gentle caress. His scruff tickled her jaw as his lips broke from hers, traveling down the long column of her neck as he kissed, licked, and sucked his way to where his hand had set up shop.

His pink tongue darted out, laving against the nipple he'd so far neglected, making up for his lack of attention. Emma sighed in contentment as he began working his way down, over her stomach, nibbling and licking as he went. She gasped as she felt a sharp sting and glanced down her body, giving him 'the look' as he raised his head, quite proud of the bright red love bite he'd left in his wake.

She dropped her head back to the pillow, arching her back as his lips traveled lower, reveling in the exquisite care he took with her. His tongue bathed her aching flesh as she writhed and his fingers pumped her to within an inch of insanity. The growls and moans he made low in the back of his throat threw her into orbit and when her release came, she shattered into a million pieces-only held together by the man she loved.

Killian pulled himself up her body, sliding against her sweaty skin and grinned down at her, wiping his face and licking up the remnants of her pleasure. She shuddered and arched against him as she felt his blunt head nudge against her. They gasped as he thrust home, his head falling onto her shoulder as they both paused to compose themselves.

The slow rhythm frustrated them both in the best possible way and their bodies moved in tandem-pushing and pulling, arching and bowing, moaning and whimpering-as they chased their releases.

Emma felt like her heart would explode with the love racing through her veins and her eyes shone with unshed tears as Killian nudged her cheek with his nose, brushing light kisses against her skin.

His hips picked up the pace and Emma drove her hips into his, her muscles screaming and aching as her breath hitched. She strove toward that sharp edge, the one he was so perfectly adept at bringing her to-and throwing her clear off. Her orgasm hit with the ferocity and finesse of a freight train, stealing her breath and freezing her muscles in one single moment of ecstasy.

Killian roared his release as her body squeezed him, milking him for all he was worth.

Moments later they found themselves in a tangled heap of sweaty skin and aching muscles, deliciously exhausted from their exertions.

"I think ye may have killed me, love. I just-" he sighed as he panted, throwing his arms over his eyes once again.

"Yeah, likewise Captain."

She grinned when he let out a primal growl. The light disappeared behind her closed eyelids and she cracked her eyes open to see him hovering over her, a delightfully mischievous smile.

"Ooooohhhh, you know what it does to me when you call me-" a loud growl from her stomach made him pause, then burst into uproarious laughter, "Captain."

He rolled to her side, pulling her into his body. "Perhaps I should feed my woman. I'm feeling particularly ravenous myself. How do pancakes sound?"

Emma beamed, leaning up to place a kiss lightly on his nose as she quickly turned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She strutted to the walk-in closet, looking over her shoulder and laying a hearty smack on her ass as she went, winking at her slightly stunned pirate.

He shook his head, chuckling at her antics as he eased his tired, aching body off the mattress, slightly regretting the movement. He'd gladly spend all day ensconced in the warmth and pillowy softness with his Swan. But alas, biology called and he needed sustenance as badly as she did.

He grabbed a pair of soft cotton pants that had been haphazardly discarded sometime during their early morning romp and slid them up his legs. He strolled lazily out of the bedroom, down the stairs and down the hall, ambling into the kitchen as he began pulling ingredients out for the pancakes he was craving.

He'd thrown a pan of bacon in the oven and had mixed the batter for the pancakes when Emma finally emerged, a red silk robe wrapped around her slender body. He recognized it as one he'd given her for Valentine's Day, a holiday Henry had insisted was the end all be all of coupledom in this realm. Killian was still a bit confused about the whole to do, but he acquiesced. He was definitely NOT confused or disappointed with the reaction from his Swan-he had dealt with the exhaustion for days afterwards in a kind of erotic haze.

"So...whatcha making me, Sweetcheeks?"

His eyebrows raised at her nickname, and he shot a glare over his shoulder as she hopped up onto the counter.

"I am the fiercest pirate in the realms and you call me Sweetcheeks? Hardly a moniker worthy of such a man," he went back to portioning out the batter, letting the hot griddle do it's work.

He heard a thump and a soft padding noise as Emma crossed the kitchen to him, wrapping her arms gently around his waist. He twisted in her grip, savoring the connection as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

He relished these soft, quiet moments more than the sharp, passionate ones. These were the moments where he could treasure the intimacy and the love he and Emma shared. And he'd be damned if anyone would take that from him.

He broke away with one arm to take the pancake off the griddle and he flipped the stove off, backing her into the counter.

"What about my pancakes?"

He nuzzled into her neck, flicking his tongue out to taste the salty, tanginess of her skin.

"Hmmm, yes I guess I could let you eat first. After all, I have plans for you, lass." His eyes shimmered with erotic promise and she fought the urge to say 'screw it' to the thought of eating. Her stomach vehemently rebelled against that notion however, so she backed out of his grasp, gulping in huge lungfuls of air.

"I'll-just...uh-set the table," she stuttered as she backed further away, spinning around to gather the silverware she needed. She fanned herself lightly with her hand, leaning a hip against the table once she'd placed the cutlery where it needed to be.

She snapped out of her daydream as Killian set a plate with steaming hot pancakes and crisp bacon in front of her. She smiled, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before she slid into her seat. She drizzled syrup on the fluffy cakes, cutting a piece and moaning in delight as it nearly melted on her tongue.

She ooohh'ed and ahhh'ed her way through breakfast as Killian shifted in his seat, adjusting himself every few minutes. As the last bite disappeared into her mouth and she chewed thoughtfully, her eyes closed in culinary bliss, he couldn't take any more. He threw his fork down and shoved the chair backwards, toppling it as he stood quickly.

He grabbed her wrists, yanking her roughly out of her chair, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. He tasted the syrup still lingering on her tongue as she gasped, the buttery flavor still clinging to her lips.

He lifted her into his arms, his bad arm going under her backside and his hand snaking up into her hair, fisting those delightful golden curls. He set her on the countertop, never breaking contact with her lips.

"Oh God, Killian!"

His fingers crept downward, finding her drenched core and he gasped in delight. Those talented fingers went to work and Emma threw her head back, banging it into the cabinet behind her. Her fingers gripped his bare shoulders, digging into the lean muscles as she soared toward her release. And when he shot her over the edge and she fell into bliss, her hoarse shout echoed around the tiled room.

He brought his fingers to his lips as she panted, licking them clean. His eyes closed, savoring the tangy flavor that was all her. A perfect accompaniment to the sweetness of pancakes.

When his eyes opened, he found her gazing at him through hooded eyes, clearly anticipating the next course of their sexual feast. Her eyes lit up and she pushed him back, hopping down. He groaned, trying to yank her back to him.

"Hold your horses...this will be good," he groaned again as she pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

Killian leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed and a lazy smile on his handsome face.

"What, pray tell, are you doing love?" He watched her glorious ass as she bent low to rummage through the pantry next to the refrigerator and swallowed in an audible gulp.

"Just-getting...aha!...something to make this a little-sweeter," she pulled something close to her chest, hiding it in the folds of her robe. She yanked the refrigerator door open, idly scanning the shelves.

Another shout of triumph had her spinning around, a jar in one hand and a can in the other. His eyes lit up with the offering, taking the whipped cream from her hands while she unscrewed the jar of chocolate sauce. She popped the jar in the microwave, tapping her foot impatiently as he trapped her body against the counter. She yanked the door open as soon as the infernal machine beeped and spun around to face him, a devilish gleam in her eye.

Emma dipped her finger in the warm, gooey chocolate and spread it over his chest, leaning in to take a swipe with her tongue.

Killian's eyes drifted shut as she went to work on his chest-spreading then licking, spreading then licking...his eyes rolled back as his cock strained against the thin cotton pants.

He shook the can of whipped cream (one of his absolute favorite things this realm had to offer, by the way) and popped the top off. Slowly dragging the tie of her robe away, he parted the fabric, revealing her luscious body to his eyes as he hauled her back up onto the counter.

With perfect aim, he sprayed two quick bursts, coating her rosy nipples in the white foam. Bending down, his eyes locked with hers, he wrapped his lips around one plump peak, swirling his tongue around and around, capturing every bit of the sweetened cream. The other nipple peaked out as her skyrocketing body temperature melted the confection and ran in small, white rivulets down her breast and onto her stomach.

Emma moaned as she arched her back, her feet scrambling against his pants, pushing them down with her toes. She dipped her middle finger in the chocolate before smearing it on his lips. She pressed her mouth against his, savoring the mild sweetness of the cream with the sharp richness of the chocolate.

Raising an eyebrow as she shuffled her ass to the edge of the counter, she dropped down to her feet and continued until she was on her knees in front of him. Smiling wickedly, she eased his pants over his hips and down to his feet, tapping them in turn to slide the pants all the way off.

She scooped up a generous helping of chocolate and lathered his cock with it, smearing it from base to tip, swirling her fingers in it. His head fell back in pleasure, the forgotten can of whipped cream slipping out of his hand as she continued painting him with the sweet sauce.

And he let out a grunt as his tip was enveloped in her warm, wet mouth. She licked and sucked, trying to get every delicious drop off of him and his knees buckled as her tongue caught the small ridge on the underside of his shaft. Her hand pumped what couldn't fit in her mouth and the small slurping noises she made as she bobbed up and down made the lust roar through his veins.

Her hands wrapped around the back of his thighs, kneading the strong muscles there and leaving sticky handprints in their wake. Her knees ground into the hard tile as she sucked and swallowed around his cock. Abruptly, Killian yanked her to her feet with his good hand, nearly violent as he yanked her back up to sit on the counter.

"Oh, fuck Emma! I have to be inside you. Fuck-oh Gods!"

With no preamble, he thrust inside, sheathing himself completely in her body. Their sticky chests met in a flurry of movement, their moans echoing through the apartment as they raced toward their finish. With a sharp thrust and a swivel of his hips, Killian hit that spot inside of her that was guaranteed to jettison Emma over the edge in a matter of thrusts. Her hands gripped his ass, digging her nails in and leaving a chocolate stain over his perfect skin as she climbed higher and higher...

Everything came to a screeching halt when they heard a crash and a shatter. Emma peeled her eyes open, teetering on the precipice of bliss, and gasped in horrified awareness. Killian glanced over his shoulder, still breathing too hard to move much, though his eyes widened comically at the scene before him.

David and Mary Margaret were frozen in the kitchen doorway. David's eyes were wide and his face was rapidly turning puce, while Mary Margaret's hands shot to her eyes. The shatter was evidently the large bowl of what looked and smelled like chicken soup that was now puddling on the white and blue tile.

"We-we heard moaning...thought you were sick. Uh-we'll just...oh god! We'll be in the-living...room. Yeah," Mary Margaret grasped blindly for David's hand, yanking him out of the room. The murderous glare on his face disappeared around the corner as Emma's eyes shot back to Killian's.

"Uh...happy anniversary?"

They both barked out laughter at the same time, collapsing into each other even more. He propped himself up on his bad arm as she melted into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She grimaced as her face stuck to his skin, coming away with a chocolate film on her cheek.

"Maybe we should clean up before we see them," she suggested, pushing him back slightly and groaning when he popped free of her body.

"Aye, love. I think I'd like to put this off as long as possible…"

He shot her a look filled with trepidation as he grabbed his pants, pulling them gingerly over his sticky groin. The material clung to various spots on his legs, no doubt where Emma had grasped him too tightly, and he wiggled as he crept toward the kitchen door. He glanced over his shoulder to see Emma wrapping herself in the robe that had managed to remain on throughout their tryst.

"Oh, don't worry pirate. I'll make sure he's not armed." Emma giggled, winking saucily.

He clucked his tongue at her as she tried to scoot by him. Savoring the squeal she let out as his hand met her backside with a sharp crack, he lifted her easily into his arms and darted for the stairs. He took them two at a time, racing to get her in the shower with him, as she giggled in his arms. He tried to ignore the small crash that sounded from the living room.

"Aye, love. I think that might be a good plan."


End file.
